Quest
by GlammieGirl328
Summary: Arguing. That's all Bulma and Vegeta have. However, when unexpected events lead to the having to travel across the globe, they will be spending more time together. Will it rip them apart or bring them closer?
1. Where It Started

Glammie: Ok, guys I've been sitting on this story for years. It is my 1st ever fanfiction. A Bulma and Vegeta Fanfiction.

Vegeta: Great, you better not sully my name Earth woman or we might have a problem.

Bulma: Wow, you are mean.

Vegeta: Tough shit. If I was nice this story would not be so funny.

Glammie: Well, while you two are fighting, I'm going to do the disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z.

Vegeta: You got that right.

Where it Started

The blinding fury Vegeta felt for the enemy standing in front of him was almost unbearable. How could Kakarot, the low third class Saiyan, ascend to Super Saiyan before the PRINCE of all Saiyans? He should be the dirt beneath his feet yet he seems to be more like the vast sky above him, unreachableble and mysterious.

Looking into his eyes he felt the need to destroy Kakarot. Plus the smirk he wore on his face was really wearing Vegeta's patience. He growled and lunged at Goku, who swiftly dodged his attack and gave him a knee to his stomach, sending him hurling into the air. Goku flew up toward Vegeta, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Vegeta shot up from the ground and in rapid succession kneed Goku in the stomach and punched him in the face. As Goku's body fell towards the ground Vegeta charged and fired Rapid Ki Blasts at him. Goku hit the ground, battered and lifeless, with a loud thud. Vegeta smirked and chuckled, but the victory was short lived.

Vegeta:(Thoughts) One day Kakarot, that will be you.

As the simulation ended he was left standing alone in Gravity Room. He did a once over of himself and noticed that he didn't have a scratch on him. He angrily stalked to the house of the blue- haired harlot. The simulations were weakening.

(Time Skip)

Vegeta walked in the room and noticed the woman preparing her morning meal. He stood there silently waiting for the Earth woman to become aware of his presence. Bulma eventually looked up to see a very pissed Vegeta. She jumped and accidentally spilled hot grits all over her exposed legs and feet. With a loud scream she fell to the floor and let a few tears escape.

Seeing her like this amused Vegeta. This woman was usually stubborn and disrespectful towards him. She finally was getting what was coming to her.

He heard her wimpering. Was she crying?

Vegeta:(Laughing) Pathetic.

Bulma was shocked when he wet a cloth and threw it on the ground near her. She grabbed it immediately and tended to her wounds. Once the pain had lessened, she turned her attention and anger at the Saiyan.

Bulma: What the actual fuck Vegeta? (Getting up off the floor) Why are you sneaking up on people?

Vegeta:(Replying in the same tone) Stupid woman!, If you can't boil water correctly, stay away from my meals.

Bulma: Who the hell said I was cooking for you? I'd rather not waste my time on inconsiderate assholes.

Truth was, Bulma had actually decided to cook for the prince in an effort to play nice.

Vegeta:(Arching an eyebrow) For a fairly intelligent woman, you sure do a lot of dumb things. Like burning yourself with your meal.

Bulma:(Rolling her eyes) So, you came to tell me how dumb I am?

Vegeta: No, (Looking at the angry red welts on her legs) I came to complain about your shitty inventions.

Bulma: Of course you are. What's wrong with them?

Vegeta: The simulations seem to be getting weaker. I trained this morning and I defeated it and came out without a scratch on me.

Bulma: Oh yeah. I knew that.

Vegeta: Oh you knew that? (Clenching his fists)

Bulma: Pretty much.

Vegeta: And yet you continued to let me waste my time?

Bulma: Yup. I was busy working on upgrades all week. I didn't expect you to get done until Saturday. So, thanks for killing Goku early.

Vegeta:(Frowning) Yet, strangely enough, you're the only one I feel like killing.

Bulma: Aww, I love you too!

Vegeta:(Walking away) I should've let your legs burn on the floor.

Bulma: Well you did it because you are nice under that ice cold skin of yours.

He froze midstep.

Vegeta: Earth woman I wouldn't be nice to you if you were the last human on Earth. Continue to annoy me and I'll kill everyone and make sure you are.

Bulma:( Putting her hands on her hips) Why, so you can do dirty things to me at your leisure?

Vegeta: Don't hold your breath on that.

With that he turned the corner.

Extras:

Glammie: Ok, guys give me the goods. What do you think.

Goku: Why did I die? That's not a nice way to introduce my character.

Glammie: Personal, this story isn't about you.

Piccolo: Then why are we here?

Glammie: I needed people for my Extra. You were just sitting around doing nothing, so I used you guys.

Goku: Well, that's good I guess.

Piccolo: She is like a saint. (Rolling his eyes)

Glammie: Aww, you guys. You're too kind. Well I'm off to sleep.

Goku: Please review. They give her good dreams.

Glammie: I'm addicted to them.


	2. Foul!

Glammie: Ok, so for those who don't know, Friday was my amazing junior prom.

Bill: How was it?

Glammie: All I have to say is it was the prom to end all proms.

Bill: Now you can finally focus your time on more pressing matters.

Glammie: Like this story?

Bill: Pretty much.

Glammie: Do the disclaimer then.

Bill: Glammiegirl328 does not own Dragon Ball Z. She's just, Sayain.

Glammie: Waka waka.

Foul!

Vegeta was annoyed and bored. Normally he was always that way, but this time it was more particular. He had been sitting at the kitchen table for about 15 minutes and the earth woman hadn't even moved to make his meal. She was too busy yelling into her communication device.

Bulma: (Yelling) Yamcha you cheating bastard, how could you cheat on me for a $10 hooker,

The pathetic sounding male on the other end bothered Vegeta. His voice reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

Yamcha: Woah woah Bulma, she's just a fan.

Bulma: I'm sorry, maybe I'm crazy. How is a girl sending nudes for weeks and you replying not cheating.

Yamcha: I told you already, I don't know who that was.

Bulma:(Rolling her eyes) Yamcha the girl's number was saved in your phone.

Yamcha: But, it not like that, really.

Bulma: Fuck off Yamcha, don't call me again, and when you have time, go jump off a cliff.

With that she hung up the phone. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned around. Sitting at the table was an amused Vegeta, giving her an applause.

Bulma: Oh, do I amuse you? Why don't I just become the Prince's royal jester. It seems that everyone takes me for a joke now.

Vegeta:(Smirking) What's funny is your worthless human relationships. They're almost as pathetic as your species.

Bulma: At least I had a relationship.

Vegeta looked at the phone and then back to Bulma.

Vegeta: Do you mean like that one?

Bulma:(Sticking out her tongue) Jerk, still got more action than you did. When is the last time you even hugged a girl?

Vegeta: I'm going to forget that you implied that the Beta male was ever action. Anyway, I have no use for women because they only seem to get in my way.

Bulma: Jeez, Vegeta, if you disliked being with women anymore, I would think you were gay.

Vegeta just sat there for a moment and clenched and unclenched his hands. This conversation was really taxing his nerves, but he didn't want to leave her with the last word. That would mean that she won, and he couldn't lose to this poisoned tongue wench.

Bulma:(Widening her eyes and opening her mouth) Oh my Kami, you really are.

Vegeta:(Frowning)I WILL kill you if you say such a disgusting thing like that to me again.

Bulma:(Taking in Vegeta's face) If looks could kill.

She began to chuckle at her own joke. But, everytime she saw his annoyed face, she just laughed more.

Vegeta had had about enough of that.

Vegeta: What's so funny woman? Surely not the fact that your man was cheating on you.

Bulma had instantly stopped laughing and glared at him. Once, her face had fall Vegeta smirked and laughed at her expression.

Bulma: Ass, I'll have you know that I am the most beautiful woman on this planet.

Vegeta: I would be inclined to believe you, but it seems like any harlot knockoff can take your place.

Bulm clenched her fist and let out a deep breath.

Bulma: Screw you Vegeta, hou know you would date me if I have you the time of day. I turn you on and you know it.

Vegeta:(Rolling his eyes) Woman, I'd rather be Zarbon's ass slave before I involved myself with a weakling like you.

Bulma: Ha! I knew you were gay!

Vegeta: Well, you are the one who wants to get intimate. Maybe you're just desperate.

Bulma: Whoa, no one said any thing about intimacy, your getting a bit ahead of yourself. But thank you. Your already fantasizing about me.

Vegeta:(Scoffing) Lewd woman, I would never fantasize about anyone, especially you.

Bulma: You're such a liar. I can feel you undressing me with your eyes right now.

Vegeta: Woman I amd not in the slightest interested in what you are hiding under those harlot rags. Besides, the sight of you nude might permanently blind me.

Bulma could see that Vegeta was averting his eyes from her. Not interested, eh?

Bulma: What are you afraid of?

Vegeta:(Scoffing) I am not afraid of you if that's what you were thinking.

Bulma: Then why won't you look at me? Is it becuase you're not used to being around gorgeous women?

Vegta: I'll have you know that I am the most sought out man in the galaxy. You'd beg to be with me like every other harlot would.

Bulma:(Crossing her arms) Why? Is it because your Prince of all Saiyans because I don't find you in the least attractive.

She was lying right through her teeth, but he didn't have to know that.

Vegeta:( Smirking and walking closer to her) Woman you find me attractive, but don't bother saying so because I will only turn down your attempt to mate with me.

Bulma's breath got shallower as the prince got closer. Being close to the same height, she could look him right in the eye. Looking over his features she couldn't stop herself from staring at his lips. They were no more than an inch from her, and she just wanted to close the gap. She could just lean in and-

Vegeta:(Pushing her away) No!

Bulma:(Hoarsely) Why?

Vegeta: Becuase the thoughts of you vile mouth on mine makes me want to vomit.

Bulma felt hurt for a second, but chose to go for a more nonchalant approach.

Bulma: Yeah, ass if I would ever kiss you! (Snorting and crossing her arms)

With that she grabbed her keys and walked to the front door.

Vegeta: Woman! My meal!

Bulma:(Opening the door) Cook for yourself, Jerk!

Extras:

Glammie: Another day, another chapter.

Krillin: What took you so long?

Glammie: Um, well first of all, I go to school from time to time.

Krillin: Your point being?

Glammie: The point being, is that my attention is divided.

Krillin: Whatever, atleast your done.

Glammie: For now.

Krillin: Shoutout Time!

FW Wandering: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you're one of my roll over readers.

Kerry: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like it.

he0ky: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah for the first couple of chapters their kinda short, but I promise they pick up!

Glammie: And that's a wrap!

Krillin: Please feel free to review, they are greatly appreciated.

Glammie: I eat a celebratory chocolate everytime you do.


End file.
